1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch window.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen, or a finger has been applied to various electronic appliances. Such a touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, glass is shorted with an electrode due to the pressure of the input device so that a touch point is detected. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel.
In the resistive type touch panel, the repeated use thereof may degrade the performance thereof, and cause scratches. There is an interest for the capacitive type touch panel having superior endurance and having a long lifespan is increased.
When an electrode pattern is implemented in the touch panel, due to a difference between the refractive indexes of an electrode formed area and an electrode unformed area, the electrode pattern may be seen. Such visible pattern deteriorates an outer appearance quality.